Decisión importante
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mirio quiere pedirle algo a Tamaki pero no sabe como. Mirio x Tamaki yaoi.


Se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y aquí esta *w* espero que os guste

 _Advertencia: Posibles spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga_

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Decisión importante**

El joven tragó saliva nervioso, mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo de la reacción de su pareja, aunque tampoco sabía que hacer si lo peor sucediera. Después de todo quería pedirle algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y no estaba seguro de como se lo tomaría Tamaki, así que sin intentar alargar más en vano la espera, entró en la habitación que compartían.

Al ver abrirse la puerta, Tamaki que se encontraba leyendo, se giró para poder ver al rubio a la cara.

\- Bienvenido Mirio, hoy estas temprano en casa - dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bueno, eso es porque hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo - añadió Mirio mientras estaba serio por los nervios

Tamaki palideció, aquella frase era conocida por no traer nunca nada bueno. ¿Mirio quería cortar con él? No era quien para culparlo, pero igualmente podía sentir como su pecho dolía en anticipación por las palabras que probablemente pronunciaría el rubio.

Después de conocer la felicidad de estar en una relación amorosa con su amigo de la infancia, Tamaki se sentía incapaz de saber como seguir viviendo una vez que el rubio acabara con todo.

\- Tamaki - dijo Mirio mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano derecha entre las suyas - La verdad es que no se como decírtelo -

El menor sentía a su corazón encogerse por el dolor, quería que todo se acabara de una vez o de lo contrario parecía que le daría un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme? - preguntó Tamaki sin fuerzas como para seguir aguantando la espera

Mirio abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó el agarre de sus manos justo para segundos después agarrarlo por los hombros mientras lo miraba preocupado.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? - preguntó Mirio y sin darle tiempo a responder a su pareja continúo hablando - Eres lo más maravilloso que me a pasado en toda la vida, te amo y no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, por lo que no quiero que vuelvas al pensar algo así nunca -

Tamaki sintió como esas eran justo las palabras que deseaba escuchar y aliviaron al instante el dolor de su corazón.

\- ¿De que querías hablarme entonces? - preguntó Tamaki

Mirio suspiró, ahora venía la parte difícil, así que volvió a tomar la mano de Tamaki y mientras lo miraba a los ojos decidió contarle aquello que tan preocupado lo tenía.

\- De lo que yo quería hablar contigo era sobre algo en lo que llevo pensando un tiempo, como tu sabes, la chica a la que salvamos junto a Deku no tiene familia y no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de ella por lo que pronto será llevada a un orfanato - explicó el rubio

Tamaki escuchaba al rubio sin interrumpir, pero no era capaz de entender del todo que era lo que preocupaba tanto a Mirio, lo cual solo ponía más nervioso al menor pues se sentía inútil al no saber como poder ayudar.

\- Yo no quiero que ella este en un orfanato, Eri no es capaz de socializar con las personas y tiene miedo de los adultos, por una parte eso me recuerda mucho a ti y no puedo evitar querer protegerla - añadió el rubio - Y se me ocurrió una manera de hacerlo, pero para ello me gustaría hablar las cosas contigo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y por ello me gustaría tener tu aprobación -

El rubio se quedó callado por unos segundos, dudando de si realmente debía decirlo en voz alta por el miedo de lo que Tamaki pudiese pensar, pero al sentir como el chico apretó su mano en señal de ánimo y lo miraba con amor, no pudo resistirlo más.

\- Quiero adoptar a Eri, quiero protegerla de todo tipo de peligros y verla crecer con una sonrisa en su rostro - dijo finalmente Mirio

Tamaki necesitó de unos minutos para poder asimilar la noticia, aquello era algo grande y si se decidían a realizarlo, no podrían echarse atrás en el futuro, era algo que debía pensarse muy bien pero si Mirio se lo dijo es porque llevaba seguramente semanas pensando en ello.

El silencio le parecía una tortura a Mirio, ¿Y si Tamaki lo abandonaba? Quizás debió guardarse todo para sí mismo, aunque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano debía hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿P-Puedo imaginarme que si adoptas a Eri, la cuidaremos juntos? - preguntó Tamaki con miedo

\- Por supuesto, nosotros seríamos una familia, por raro que pueda sonar - dijo Mirio mientras que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro al imaginarse tal escena

\- Yo no se tratar con niños, ¿Qué haré si me odia? - preguntó Tamaki preocupado

Mirio no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente esta vez, Tamaki no se dio cuenta pero ya había aceptado la idea de adoptar a la chica e incluso se estaba preocupando por el futuro.

\- Es imposible que te odie con lo bueno que eres, además de que yo ya le hable mucho de ti - explicó Mirio

\- E-Eso no es justo Mirio - añadió Tamaki avergonzado

\- Debía estar seguro de que ella te quisiera conocer - dijo Mirio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Conocer? Aún no estoy preparado para eso - añadió Tamaki con miedo

\- Todo irá bien - dijo Mirio mientras besaba la frente del menor, intentando así tranquilizarlo - Lo harás bien, lo haremos bien, además de que en esto ambos somos nuevos y tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente -

\- Creo que ser un héroe parece mucho menos peligroso - dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa

Mirio no pudo evitar abrazarlo, da igual la situación en la que se encontraran, Tamaki siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara ^^


End file.
